Summary Historically, research emphasis in the field of steroid signaling has been placed primarily on nuclear, or transcriptional, effects of steroid hormone receptors (SRs). However, it is now recognized and well accepted that nuclear SRs that trigger short and long term changes in cellular physiology through the regulation of gene expression, also mobilize cytoplasmic signaling pathways through rapid actions initiated by plasma membrane bound receptors. In fact, extra-nuclear, or transcription-independent, SR signaling has been shown to regulate a myriad of biological processes relevant to human health and disease. Indeed, all SRs are heavily post- translationally modified and as such, act as ?sensors? for membrane and cytoplasmic signaling pathways. SRs rarely act in isolation, but rather modulate cytoplasmic and nuclear signaling pathways via complex networks of interacting molecules that serve to integrate rapid cytoplasmic and more long-term genomic actions. Cellular, tissue and organ ?networks? act in concert to elicit a systems-wide response which insures that the whole organism responds to changes in physiological states communicated by circulating hormones. The first FASEB meeting dedicated to extra-nuclear steroid signaling was in 2000, and meetings have been held every two- three years since then. At the time of the 2000 FASEB meeting, some skepticism existed regarding the importance of extra-nuclear or ?rapid? steroid signaling, and only a handful (20-30) of papers in this field were published yearly. Since then, the significance of rapid SR-mediated signaling has been firmly established, with hundreds of papers per year now published in this field. As more evidence suggests substantial cross talk between extra-nuclear and intra-nuclear SR signaling, important collaborations are being formed between scientists studying both aspects of SR action. The realization of intracellular and intercellular crosstalk between rapid nongenomic and classical genomic nuclear hormone receptor signaling is the driving force behind the development of this unique conference on ?Rapid Signaling and Genomic Steroid Hormone Actions in Health & Disease?. The major aims of this conference are to 1) highlight recent research discoveries in the context of integrated SR actions relevant to health and disease and 2) further existing research interactions and foster new, exciting partnerships that will advance knowledge and foster innovative ideas, and 3) promote the career development of young or emerging scientists and trainees to ensure the continued vibrancy of our field. We believe these activities will ultimately lead to new approaches for maintaining health and preventing or fighting SR-driven diseases including hormonally regulated cancers.